


first order linear differential equations

by chroniko



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chroniko/pseuds/chroniko
Summary: Ang aga-aga naman kasi, Soonyoung.(Tagalog dialogue, English fic.)





	first order linear differential equations

It is 4 AM at Jihoon and Soonyoung’s dorm; the sun has yet to rise, it’s too early for the rumbling of morning traffic, and all neighborhood chickens have yet to wake and crow the city to awareness. 

It’s quiet. The only source of light in Jihoon’s room is from his desk lamp as he works on some practice problems, brows furrowed as he scribbles across a partially-crumpled sheet of yellow pad. (It’s Soonyoung’s.) Jihoon normally works with earphones-in, but today’s early morning study session requires his utmost concentration, lest he accidentally starts lip syncing to Bruno Mars’s 24K Magic and forgets where he is in the middle of a problem. Again. He has a quiz at 9 AM. Kuya Mars won’t be of any help to him then. 

He’s on his 15th problem when his brain starts shutting down, looking for coffee, or food, or whatever. Jihoon doesn’t know. He just wants to know the answer to this goddamn problem.

“Asan na yung Q(t),” Jihoon mumbles under his breath, his handwriting slowly turning into unintelligible scrawl as he tries to integrate the stupid function for the nth time. “Hoy, nasaan ka na, Q(t)—“

“Ako.”

Jihoon’s frown deepens.

“Ako. Ako yung Q(t).”

That’s when Jihoon groans, swivels in his chair to turn to look at the body limp in his bed. Soonyoung’s face is soft with sleep, gently illuminated by the yellow light of the desk lamp, but the cheeky grin on his face is impossible to miss. “Joke. Half joke pala kasi cute naman talaga ako.”

“Matulog ka nga ulit,” Jihoon rolls his eyes. “Ang aga-aga...”

(It takes a bit of willpower to stop himself from slapping the older boy, although if he did they’d both know it’s in jest. But even if he IS annoying, Soonyoung’s had a crazy long week, juggling acads and dance and whatever else it is he does. Jihoon lets it slide this time.) 

“Mwah,” Soonyoung purses his lips together and gives him a flying kiss with a loud smack, and Jihoon rolls his eyes again. “Mahal mo talaga ako, no?”

“Whatever,” Jihoon says. 

“Good luck diyan,” he laughs, shifts a little, burrows back into the blankets, and soon enough Jihoon can hear his tell-all snoring.

“Kulit,” Jihoon whispers, and there’s a small smile that makes its way to his face. The sun’s beginning to peek through the blinds and he has a moment of clarity, and suddenly he knows how to solve the problem.

—

(He only gets a 69 on his test.

“Nice,” Soonyoung tells him when he gets back to the dorm, as if he hadn’t been the one nagging at Jihoon to go out with him for the past week, as if that hadn’t affected Jihoon’s studying schedule.

This time Jihoon doesn’t hesitate to punch him.)

**Author's Note:**

> lol idk tagalog 
> 
> #nice


End file.
